Ashes of Holly Belief is Strong
by TakeToTheHighWay
Summary: The Warrior Code is everything to Hollyleaf. Breaking the code has its own consequences. But what consequences will she suffer as she falls in love with Ashfur?


Prolouge

Hollyleaf hissed. Ashfur struggled under her weight. He stopped struggling. "I know you're pretending. That's all you ever do, Ashfur." He gasped as she slid out her claws. She looked at him softly, then jumped off of him. "I...I can't do this. Ashfur, promise not to tell, and I'll let you go. I will. Promise you won't say anything!" Hollyleaf begged. He stood weakly. "I won't tell. But I need you to do something for me." Hollyleaf looked at him. "What?" she growled. "If you don't tell, I'll send myself to Starclan." He sat with his tail wrapped around his paws. "You...you want me to tell everyone that Leafpool broke the code?" she wondered. "I want you to tell them everything. You need to, Hollyleaf. For the sake of the code." Hollyleaf nodded. "What about you? Where will you go?" she asked him. "I'll be there, don't fear." Ashfur put his tail on her shoulder, standing up. "Think, Hollyleaf. If you rule out the cats that break the code, we can rule. We will rule. We can do it together." Hollyleaf couldn't stifle a purr. "Together," she echoed.

Chapter one Hollyleaf was nibbling on a mouse when Ashfur padded over. "Hi," he said. "Hello," she purred, "Wanna share?" Ashfur nodded and crouched down, taking a bite. "Thank you," he murmured to her. She flicked her ears at him. No one needed to know that he had wanted her to tell. Leafpool came into camp with a shrew and dropped it on the pile with a glance at Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf glared back, satisfyed when Leafpool shrunk away. "How can that filthy mousebrain be my mother?" she mumbled. Ashfur purred. "Hush now, Hollyleaf." She took the last bite and stood up, stretching. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar called. "Spiderleg, please come foward." He did. His head was bowed, and it was then that she realized Brambleclaw was missing from camp. "Today you admitted to me that you killed our deputy." The clan gasped. "I am going to have to exile you from Thunderclan," he continued. Spiderleg's tail drooped as he stalked out of the clan, not even sending a glance over his shoulder. "I am to appoint a new deputy before moonhigh. The clan's new deputy will be Ashfur."

Chapter two Sunlight poured into the warriors' den. Hollyleaf shook scraps of moss from her pelt. Ashfur was standing in the center of camp, adressing cats to a border patrol. The cats around him exited the camp and he walked over to her. "Did you sleep well, Hollyleaf?" he purred. She purred back when he flicked her on the head with his tail. "Of course," she smiled. He led her out of camp, and suddenly a sour scent filled their noses. Fox. There was a flash of ginger and a screech of terror that was clearly recognizable: It was Squirrelflight. There was a sickening thud and the ginger she-cat landed next to Ashfur and Hollyleaf. "Squirrelflight!" Hollyleaf gasped. Ashfur looked at the limp warrior, then shook his head and told Hollyleaf, "She betrayed you, don't feel sorry." He raced over to the fox and clawed it across the eyes. Hollyleaf bit down on its tail before running back over to Squirrelflight. She bit into her scruff and dragged her back to camp. "Fox!" she yowled after dropping her false mother at the medicine cat's den. She raced back out of camp, not listening to Firestar naming off cats to follow her. "Ashfur!" she shrieked, seeing him on the ground in a heap. His fur was matted with blood. The fox snarled at her. She hissed and leapt up, to claw at its face. It stepped back easily, as if to taunt her. She yelped and landed hard on her forepaws. Berrynose dashed to her aid. "Firestar's sending more warriors. We need to go back to camp." Hollyleaf growled in protest. "You go. I'll take Ashfur," she told him. She crept over to him. "Ashfur..." she meowed quietly. "Please wake up."

Chapter three "J-Jayfeather?"  
>Jayfeather pricked his ears at the sound of his sisters' terrified mew. "Hollyleaf? What is it?" It was the day after the fox attack. Ashfur and Squirrelflight were still asleep. Luckily, they were the only warriors with severe injuries. Hollyleaf stepped inside. "H-how are they?" Jayfeather sighed. "They're fine. I just need more marigold." Hollyleaf shuffled her paws. "I'll get some," she offered quietly. Jayfeather turned his sightless gaze to her. "What's the matter?" he asked gently. She sighed. "I don't know...I just...It doesn't make sense." "Wha doesn't mafe fence?" Lionblaze padded in with a mouthful of marigold. Jayfeather had failed to mention that he'd sent their brother out instead. Lionblaze dropped the marigold at the medicine cat's feet. <p>


End file.
